The invention relates to a snowboard binding comprising a base intended to be mounted on a snowboard and having side walls connected at the rear by a bow, a curved support plate articulated relative to the base between the side walls at two opposed points and the curvature of which corresponds roughly to the curvature of the bow.
In known bindings, the curved support plate is mounted on the flanges of the base. Such mounting restricts the mounting and adjustment options.
As far as adjustment is concerned, the possibility of multidirectional adjustment is a sensible choice in order, on the one hand, to be able to adapt the binding to suit the boot size and, on the other hand, in order to be able to adapt the position of the support plate to the build and technique of the user. This second type of adjustment can be made, on the one hand, by rotating the support plate about its axis of curvature and, on the other hand, by inclining the axis of articulation of the support plate relative to the plane of the base.
Patent WO 93/14835 discloses a snowboard binding, the base and the bow of which constitute a monobloc piece and in which the curved support plate is articulated to the side walls of the base by means of two screws and nuts passing through slots allowing the position of the curved support plate to be adjusted in the fore and aft directions and allowing its position to be modified approximately about its axis of curvature.
Patent Application WO 98/42419 describes a binding of the same type in which the slots are replaced by two holes located on an oblique line, the arms of the bow being equipped with several holes allowing adjustment.
Patent EP 0 749 766 describes a binding with a monobloc base and bow, in which binding the curved support plate is articulated to the side walls of the base without any possibility for adjustment.
In these bindings, the possibilities for adjusting the position of the curved support plate, in so far as these possibilities exist, are limited. In the binding according to WO 93/14835, the fore-aft adjustment and the adjustment about the axis of curvature of the support plate are combined and there is no height-wise adjustment. In the binding according to WO 98/42419, the adjustments are also combined. There is also known a board binding marketed under the JOKER brand, in which the adjustments are separate. This binding comprises a metal base to which the bow is attached adjustably by means of four screws and nuts. The curved support plate is itself articulated adjustably to the bow by means of screws and nuts. Adjustment, particularly fore-aft adjustment, entails unscrewing and re-tightening four screws and nuts. Adjusting the bow also entails unscrewing and re-tightening screws and nuts. Such adjustments are not only complicated with the risk of losing the nuts, but what is more, the screws project from the sides of the binding, and this may present a hazard.
The object of the invention is essentially to offer a certain versatility in the mounting of the support plate on the base.
This object is achieved by the binding according to the invention wherein the curved support plate is articulated to an auxiliary support secured to the base between the side walls.
The auxiliary support may be fixed directly to the base or may rotate as one with the base by means of an intermediate component.
When positional adjustment of the support plate is envisaged, mounting such as this has the advantage of allowing the fore-aft adjustments to be dissociated from the other adjustments.
In the embodiments of the invention, the adjustments also do not require the removal of nuts and screws, and the binding has no lateral projection.
The bow is preferably formed integrally with the base.
The fore-aft position of the support plate may be adjusted by shifting its auxiliary support. The latter may be located entirely between the side walls, no piece or part of a piece projecting outside these side walls. The fore-aft adjustment can be accomplished without losing the adjustment of the position of the support plate on its auxiliary support. Likewise, the position of the support plate on its auxiliary support can be adjusted without losing the adjustment of its fore-aft position on the base.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the auxiliary support has a crosspiece housed in a housing formed in the underside of the base or of the intermediate component, this crosspiece being fitted with two cheeks passing through the base near the side walls of the base. The auxiliary support is thus practically entirely housed under the base.
According to one embodiment, the crosspiece and the end of the housing have notched zones collaborating with each other to position the auxiliary support relative to the base. According to one embodiment, these notched zones are centered on the crosspiece and in the housing and the binding comprises an intermediate plate mounted between the crosspiece and the end of the housing, this plate having, on its top side, at least one radial notching collaborating with at least one radial notching of the crosspiece so as to orientate the auxiliary support about an axis perpendicular to the base and, on its underside, at least one transverse notching collaborating with the transverse notching of the end of the housing so as to position the auxiliary support longitudinally.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the binding is fitted with a heel pad connected to the auxiliary support so that it moves with it.
The invention can be applied to bindings without adjustment.